Entre Terre et Mer
by Sayane2010
Summary: Une tempête frappe l'université de Barden et apporte une petite surprise. Beca ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que la fantaisie était parfois tirer de la réalité. Une rousse entre dans la vie des Bella pour le meilleur et beaucoup de suprise. (Bechloé envisager) note T pour le début, M prévu pour la suite.
1. Chapitre 1 - Avis de tempête à Barden

_**Chapitre 1 – Avis de tempête à Barden**_

Toute l'école était en alerte, les autorités avaient annoncé le passage d'une grosse tempête au-dessus de Barden. L'université étant placée très près du bord de mer, l'avis était à prendre très au sérieux. D'énormes vagues étaient prévues, ainsi qu'un vent très fort.

La maison des Bella était en effervescence, étant placée au bord du lac, ses habitantes devaient fermer tous les volets et portes. Les Bella étaient un groupe de chanteuse a cappella, elles participaient au concours régional et depuis l'arrivée de Beca Mitchell, elles avaient remporté leur première victoire. Beca voulait devenir un Dj par la suite alors elle travaillait dur pour cela, l'ultimatum de son père lui avait permis de s'ouvrir plus aux autres et elle vivait maintenant dans une maison pleine de super amies. Elle ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, mais elle aimait profondément chacune de ses filles et était heureuse de faire partie de cette petite famille.

Beca trouvait leur groupe vraiment exceptionnel, elles se complétaient toutes, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait quelque chose au Bella afin de les rendre parfaites, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle était certaine que cela les rassemblerait toutes et les unirait complètement. Leur groupe, que ce soit dans la vie comme avec la musique était encore assez dysfonctionnel, ils leur manquaient quelque chose, mais Beca ne savait pas encore quoi.

Il y avait la chef de leur groupe, Aubrey Posen, jolie blonde aux yeux verts et un corps parfaitement athlétique. Cette fille était l'autorité absolue, elle détestait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle menait les Bella à la baguette, encore plus qu'un camp militaire. Lorsqu'elle était vraiment trop nerveuse, elle vomissait, elle avait fait sensation au Lincoln Center lors d'un concours en vomissant sur le public alors qu'elle chantait.

Ensuite il y avait Beca, qui après avoir affronté la blonde, avait finalement sympathisé et elles étaient maintenant amies. Beca avait apporté un souffle nouveau aux Bella, elle était une petite brune aux yeux bleu foncé, elle avait un côté rebelle. Beca était réservé et solitaire, adepte du sarcasme, elle était piquante à bien des égards.

Amy la baleine était l'excentrique du groupe, la plus dégantée des filles. Elle était franche et rentre dedans ! D'origine australienne, elle affrontait le monde avec force. Belle blonde avec des rondeurs, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Stacy Conrad était la fille chaude du groupe, son esprit ne tournait que sur le sexe. Un corps parfait, avec des formes rondes où cela comptait le plus, elle était sublime et elle le savait. Elle courait de conquête en conquête et utilisait ses charmes à son avantage.

Lilly était particulière, elle parlait d'une voix à peine audible et les seules fois ou on pouvait l'entendre, elle disait des choses terrifiantes. Elle était le cœur des Bella car elle était leur boîte à rythmes très talentueuse.

Enfin Jessica et Ashley, elles étaient comme les deux doigts de la main.

Donc ce vendredi, tous les cours avaient été annulés afin que tous soient prêts pour la tempête qui était censée frapper l'université en fin d'après-midi. Les filles avaient bloqué tous les volets de la maison afin que le vent ne les souffle pas. Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, elles se rassemblaient toutes dans le salon et avaient décidé d'y passer la nuit ensemble. Rapidement le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, il faisait trembler les volets et les filles commençaient à avoir peur. L'électricité se coupait rapidement et leur seule lumière venait des bougies qu'elles avaient allumées à l'avance. Se rapprochant des unes et des autres, elles se racontaient des histoires et essayaient de se distraire.

L'orage grondait de plus en plus fort, les éclairs étaient nombreux et puissants, la pluie qui tombait maintenant aussi puissante qu'un torrent frappait fort contre la maison. Même Beca qui était la dure à cuir du groupe c'était discrètement rapprocher des autres et frissonnait de peur. Alors que la tempête faisait rage, toutes les filles s'endormaient vers deux heures du matin de fatigue.

Elles se réveillaient le lendemain matin vers neuf heures, les filles allaient rapidement à l'extérieur voir l'étendue des dégâts. Beaucoup d'arbres étaient tombés au sol, le sol était jonché de débris. La tempête avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, cela allait prendre du temps afin de tout remettre en ordre.

Alors que Beca regardait le lac étonnamment tranquille, elle voyait quelque chose frôler la surface de l'eau avant de disparaître dans ses profondeurs. Il n'y avait jamais rien n'eut dans ce lac à part quelques poissons depuis des années, rien d'aussi gros que ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir. _« Aubrey !_ » Hurlait-elle en tournant la tête vers la maison, voyant son amie inspecter l'extérieur de la maison. Lorsque celle-ci était finalement à porter de voix, elle regardait de nouveau le lac _. « J'ai vu quelque chose dans l'eau ! »_ Remarquant le froncement de sourcils d'Aubrey, elle continuait. « _Je ne parle pas d'un poisson, c'était vraiment gros !_ »

Aubrey regardait attentivement toute la surface visible du lac. « _Je ne vois rien Beca, tu es sur d'avoir vu quelque chose ? »_ La Dj croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et fronçait les sourcils dans l'indignation. « _Peut-être que quelque chose est tombé dans l'eau pendant la nuit. »_

 _« Peut-être ! »_ Mais Beca n'était pas sûr que cela était possible, elle regardait toujours l'eau attentivement. Lentement la confusion grandissait en elle, peut-être qu'elle c'était trompé, après tout elle n'avait pas bien vu, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas un débris, que c'était autre chose.

Aubrey soupirait avant de retourner vers la maison et commencer le nettoyage de la pelouse avec les autres filles. Après un dernier regard sur le lac, Beca se joignait à elles. Il leur avait fallu toute la journée pour nettoyer la totalité des débris autour de la maison, régulièrement Mitchell regardait vers le lac, ce qu'elle avait vu trottait toujours dans sa tête et l'intriguait beaucoup.

Vers dix-huit heures, un responsable de l'université était venu frapper à leur porte les informer que le lac était interdit à tout le monde. Plusieurs personnes avaient dit qu'ils avaient vu quelque chose dans l'eau et ne sachant pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, personne ne devait s'approcher de l'eau. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Aubrey entendait l'éclat de Beca.

 _« Je te l'avais dit, j'ai bien vu quelque chose ce matin ! »_ Elle souriait avec arrogance.

« _Tu avais raison, désoler de ne pas t'avoir cru Beca._ » Grinçait Aubrey avant de s'approcher d'une fenêtre et de regarder le lac. « _Tu penses que c'est quoi ?_ » Demandait la capitaine avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Beca se plaçait à côté d'elle et regardait aussi l'eau, elles étaient très proches du lac, elles étaient à même pas cinquante mètres du bord de l'eau. « _Je ne sais pas, tu penses que la tempête a peut-être apporté une bête ici ?_ » Demandait la Dj dans la crainte.

« _Je ne sais pas, le responsable a dit qu'ils avaient contacté des spécialistes de la faune qui viendraient examiner le lac._ » Aubrey se tournait vers la petite brune, elle lui offrait un sourire rassurant. « _Nous le serons demain, bonne nuit Beca._ » Finalement la capitaine montait à l'étage et disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Après une heure à débattre si oui ou non elle allait voir le lac, Beca finalement décidait de se promener sur la berge. Même elle avait un peu peur, bien sûr elle ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, sa curiosité était trop forte. Voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se promenait à dix heures du soir au bord d'un lac dont plusieurs personnes avaient aperçu une créature à l'intérieur.

La nuit était silencieuse et solitaire, son corps frissonnait légèrement, elle aurait fait demi-tour rapidement vers la maison au premier bruit de branches si elle n'avait pas entendu des sanglots. Ils étaient étouffés, Beca suivait le bruit le plus discrètement possible avant d'apercevoir quelque chose au loin.

C'était encore loin et la nuit était plutôt sombre, Beca croyait voir la silhouette de quelqu'un à moitié dans l'eau. Alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher, la petite brune ne remarquait pas la branche devant-elle, son pied l'écrasait et le bruit de celle-ci se brisant sous son poids résonnait terriblement fort autour d'elle.

Elle baissait les yeux afin de regarder à ses pieds, lorsque Beca relevait la tête, elle réalisait que la silhouette avait disparu. Elle s'approchait doucement de l'endroit, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence de quelque chose. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais des rires et des cris attiraient son attention. Elle suivait les bruits pour finalement tomber sur un groupe de garçons et de filles qui semblaient pécher et boire au bord du lac. Ils riaient et parlaient fort alors que deux gars jetaient leurs lignes de pèche à l'eau encore et encore. Parmi le groupe, Beca trouvait Jesse et Bumper.

« _Que faites-vous les gars ?_ » Demandait-elle en s'approchant des deux pécheurs.

Tous sursautaient de peur, le lac était interdit pour tous. Jesse qui réalisait que c'était la Dj pour qui il avait un petit faible, souriait bêtement à elle. « _On va capturer la bête dans le lac !_ » Les garçons s'écriaient en levant le poing en l'air et les filles qui les accompagnaient riaient de leurs bêtises.

Même si Beca les trouvait stupides, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans le lac et finalement décidait de rester avec eux un moment.

« _Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire que la bête était plus grande qu'un homme, qu'elle était blanche et avait plein de dents comme les requins !_ » C'était un footballeur qui venait de parler, il semblait être ivre.

« _C'est stupide, les requins ne vivent pas en eau douce !_ » s'écriait une grande brune qui était assise au bord de l'eau, elle scrutait la surface du lac. Beca ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré avant, c'était une fille de son âge à peu près, ses cheveux étaient bruns et ondulés, ils atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Malgré la pénombre, Beca pouvait voir qu'elle avait des yeux bruns. « _Ce que les autres racontent sont juste des histoires, personne ne sait vraiment si que c'est._ » Elle soupirait avant de replier ses jambes contre sa poitrine et de poser son menton sur ses genoux.

La Dj finalement décidait de s'asseoir près d'elle, au début elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et elle était un peu nerveuse. Après une profonde inspiration elle se raclait la gorge et tournait la tête vers la fille. « _Salut ! Moi c'est Beca._ » La jeune fille ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. « _Tu penses que c'est quoi ?_ »

Sans détourner le regard de la surface de l'eau, elle parlait doucement et calmement. « _Ça dépend !_ »

Beca fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _De quoi ?_ » Demandait-elle.

La brune soupirait. « _De toi !_ » Elle tournait finalement la tête vers Beca. _« Si tu fais partie de ses crétins alors c'est une créature de film d'horreur, si tu es plus intéressé par la vérité alors je ne sais pas, mais je suis très intrigué._ »

Beca la regardait avec un petit sourire et un sourcil relever dans la stupéfaction de la déclaration de la fille. _« Je suis aussi très intrigué par elle, je l'ai aperçu et je me demande depuis ce que c'est._ »

La fille relevait la tête et la regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte, elle semblait plus ouverte et une excitation commençait à briller dans ses yeux. _« C'est vrai ?_ » Demandait-elle vivement, Beca hochait la tête dans un petit rire. « _Je m'appelle Emilie ! Tu as vu quoi ?_ »

La petite Dj regardait de nouveau vers le lac avant de se lever et de tendre une main à Emilie afin qu'elle la suive, les filles marchaient tranquillement le long de la berge. « _Je ne sais pas, mais je peux dire que c'est grand._ »

« _Wouha ! ! !_ » soufflait Emilie. « _Que ce soit dangereux ou pas, j'ai peur que les personnes qui viennent demain n'essaye simplement de la tuer sans chercher à savoir ce que c'est !_ » Soupirait la grande brune.

« _Je le pense aussi._ » Avouait Beca, elle s'arrêtait finalement et regardait l'étendue d'eau devant elle. Alors qu'Emilie allait parler de nouveau, la Dj entendait les pleurs qu'elle avait déjà entendus. Elle posait une main sur la bouche de la blonde et écoutait plus attentivement. Cette fois-ci, ils semblaient beaucoup plus proches, doucement Beca avançait vers les buissons sur sa gauche. Emilie la suivait de près et faisait le moins de bruit possible. Les filles avaient atteint les buissons et délicatement les écartaient, leurs yeux se posaient sur le dos d'une fille.

Surprises, elles posaient une main sur leurs bouches afin de retenir leurs mots. Le dos de la fille était complètement nu, l'eau atteignait sa taille, ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un magnifique chignon avec plusieurs pierres en forme de fleur et de feuilles qui couraient sur tout le côté droit de sa tête. Elle avait enfui son visage dans ses mains et pleurait le plus silencieusement possible.

Doucement Beca et Emilie l'approchaient. « _Tu ne devrais pas être dans l'eau, une bête se balade dans ce lac, c'est dangereux !_ » Annonçait Emilie.

Seulement la fille qui se retournait rapidement vers les filles qui s'étaient arrêté près d'elle, se jetait à l'eau et disparaissait dans le lac. « _NON !_ » S'écriait Emilie, mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle avait disparu. « _Qui c'était ?_ » Demandait la grande brune.

Beca haussait les épaules rapidement, son regard ne quittait pas l'endroit où la fille avait plongé, ses yeux étaient tombés sur ceux de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se sauve et elle avait été subjugué, ils semblaient d'un bleu aussi clairs qu'un ciel d'été. « _Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu._ » Quelque chose chez cette fille avait touché la Dj, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui était bien là et fort.

Emilie soupirait, après une heure à scruter l'eau, elle se levait finalement. « _Je dois rentrer Beca, il commence à se faire vraiment tard. Bonne nuit !_ » La Dj lui rendait son sourire et Emilie disparaissait dans la nuit.

Beca regardait toujours le lac, elle attendait de revoir la fille, elle voulait la retrouver. Il était maintenant plus de minuit et elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu, doucement la Dj s'allongeait sur le dos dans l'herbe et fredonnait alors qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé.

Emporter par la musique elle commençait à chanter sans même s'en apercevoir.

 _Je suis pare-balles, je n'ai rien à perdre_ _  
_ _Les tirs sont loin, très loin_ _  
_ _Ricochet, tu prends ton pied_ _  
_ _Les tirs sont loin, très loin_ _  
_ _Je suis en titane_ _  
_ _Vous pouvez me tirer dessus je ne tomberai pas_ _  
_ _Je suis en titane_ _  
_ _Je suis en titane_

Elle n'avait pas entendu le petit mouvement d'eau près d'elle, Beca était trop prise dans ses propres pensées. Une petite tête avait un peu émergé à la surface de l'eau, elle écoutait attentivement la chanson.

 _Faites-moi taire_ _  
_ _Mais c'est vous qui allez finir par tomber_ _  
_ _Ville fantôme, amour hanté_ _  
_ _Fais-toi entendre, les bâtons et les pierres pourraient avoir raison de mes os_ _  
_ _Je parle fort pour ne pas dire grand-chose_

Doucement la jeune fille s'approchait du bord de l'eau et regardait avec intérêt Beca qui chantait toujours, elle était émerveillée par sa voix, les mots lui étaient étrangers mais l'émotion contenue dans chacun d'eux la touchait profondément.

 _Je suis pare-balles, je n'ai rien à perdre_  
 _Les tirs sont loin, très loin_  
 _Ricochet, tu prends ton pied_  
 _Les tirs sont loin, très loin_  
 _Je suis en titane_  
 _Vous pouvez me tirer dessus je ne tomberai pas_  
 _Je suis en titane_  
 _Je suis en titane_

Un petit bruit et Beca tournait la tête vers le lac, son regard tombait directement sur le bleu des yeux de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, elle retenait sa respiration et pendant un moment elle pensait qu'elle c'était endormie et rêvait. Mais le petit sourire qui se glissait sur les lèvres roses et charnues de la fille ramenait Beca à la réalité, alors qu'elle se redressait, la fille reculait un peu. Beca tendait les mains vers elle.

« _Non, ne part pas. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal._ » Beca réalisait que les cheveux de la fille étaient roux, la peur brillait dans ses yeux et autres choses que la Dj ne comprenait.

La rouquine semblait hésiter si elle devait s'approcher ou fuir de nouveau, elle était loin de chez elle et effrayer. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la petite brune, une vive douleur traversait sa hanche et elle se repliait sur elle-même.

Sans une seconde pensée Beca entrait dans l'eau et s'approchait d'elle, seulement elle se figeait à mi-chemin. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur ses jambes, enfin là où auraient dû se trouver ses jambes. Beca ne respirait plus et elle regardait avec de grands yeux la queue de poisson de la rouquine. La Dj se pinçait rapidement le bras afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver devant une sirène, les sirènes n'existaient pas.

Seulement ses yeux étaient rapidement attirés par une tache rouge qui se répandait dans l'eau et elle attrapait la tête de la fille qui semblait perdre conscience. Beca la tenait par la nuque et le dos, ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux de la rousse, elle la trouvait magnifique et Beca savait qu'elle tenait une vraie sirène entre ses bras.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Je suis une fan du Film Splash et Aquamarine, donc j'ai finalement voulu écrire cela.

Donnez-moi vos avis, j'ai déjà des idées pour quelques chapitres.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Première vraie rencontre

_**Chapitre 2 – Première vraie rencontre**_

Beca savait qu'elle tenait une vraie sirène entre ses mains. Elle regardait la queue de poisson de la rouquine, ses écailles étaient d'un bleu opale, en fait un bleu profond était au début de l'écaille et s'éclaircissait alors qu'il atteignait le bout de l'écaille pour finir d'un blanc nacré. En jouant avec la lumière, sa queue brillait presque, elle se terminait par une grande nageoire translucide, bleue. Elle était grande et belle, sur l'arrière de sa queue, courait une fine nageoire jusqu'en bas d'un bleu translucide aussi. Sa peau pâle ressortait encore plus et à cette distance, Beca voyait quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez, ses joues, son cou . . .

La Dj relevait la tête alors qu'elle rougissait furieusement alors que ses yeux étaient tombés sur la poitrine découverte de la rouquine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si gêné, car elle avait vu les filles de nombreuses fois peut couverte et elle ne s'était jamais senti si nerveuse. Un petit mouvement dans ses bras et son regard tombait sur celui de la sirène qui avait ouvert de nouveau les yeux.

L'inquiétude gagnait lentement le cœur de Beca alors qu'elle réalisait que la jeune fille allait de plus en plus mal, la douleur brillait dans ses incroyables yeux bleu clair. La petite Dj ne savait pas comment l'aider, déjà elle ne connaissait rien aux sirènes et de plus elle n'était pas très douée avec les gens en général. Seulement une pensée lui venait tout à coup à l'esprit, demain des gens viendraient fouiller le lac à la recherche de cette fille et s'ils la trouvaient qui savait ce qu'ils lui feraient. Beca ne pouvait pas la laisser là, sans y réfléchir elle l'attrapait sous la queue et dans son dos et avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle tirait le corps de la sirène hors de l'eau.

Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas était que lentement les écailles de la rousse tombaient les unes après les autres afin de révéler une magnifique paire de jambes. Alors que les yeux de Beca parcouraient cette peau parfaite maintenant révélé, elle rougissait encore plus alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait une fille complètement nue dans ses bras et qu'elle venait d'admirer ouvertement son corps.

Beca secouait sa tête vivement afin de faire sortir ses pensées hors de son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Beca ? se demandait-elle à elle-même. Depuis quand tu salives devant une fille ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres mais quand même ? Elle ne pouvait retenir son rire alors qu'elle se faisait une leçon à elle-même dans sa tête.

Ses yeux tombaient sur la grande entaille sur la hanche de la rouquine et le sang qui en coulait et rapidement elle tirait la rousse contre elle et marchait en direction de la maison des Bella. Un petit mouvement dans ses bras et Beca baissait les yeux sur la sirène, celle-ci avait passé ses bras autour de la petite brune et cachait son visage contre le cou de celle-ci. Le corps de Beca frissonnait alors que le souffle chaud de la rouquine caressait sa peau.

Beca pouvait sentir le sang commencer à imbiber son t-shirt alors que la plaie de la rousse saignait de plus en plus. Elle accélérait le pas encore plus et dans un soupir de soulagement, elle pouvait enfin voir la maison des Bella en vue. Beca menait le plus silencieusement possible la rousse dans sa chambre, elle l'installait sur son lit et la couvrait avant de courir à la salle de bain, elle fouillait chaque tiroir et prenait tout ce qu'elle trouvait.

De retour dans sa chambre, Beca regard le visage de la sirène devenir de plus en plus pâle, elle tirait la couverture afin de simplement découvrir sa hanche et examinait la plaie qui était beaucoup plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait. La petite brune commençait à vraiment avoir peur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et malgré les compresses qu'elle posait sur l'entaille celle-ci saignait toujours plus.

Finalement elle courait à la chambre de la seule personne qu'elle savait serait en mesure de gérer cela. Beca poussait la porte et entrait sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre et avançait jusqu'au lit, elle tirait légèrement la couverture afin de découvrir son visage et se penchait à son oreille. _« Bree, Bree, réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide._ »

La blonde gémissait et tentait de se recouvrir à nouveau, seulement Beca n'avait pas le temps d'être douce, elle jetait la couverture d'Aubrey au pied de son lit et parlait plus fort, sans pour autant réveiller tout le monde. « _Lève-toi Aubrey, j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est vraiment important._ »

La capitaine se redressait et allait hurler sur le Hobbit qui osait la réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, mais ses mots étaient morts dans sa gorge au moment où ses yeux regardaient le sang qui couvrait son t-shirt. L'inquiétude et la peur remplaçaient la colère dans ses yeux. « _Tu es blessé Beca ?_ » Demandait Aubrey alors qu'elle sortait de son lit et s'approchait de la petite brune.

Sans perdre de temps à tout expliquer, elle posait une main sur la bouche de la blonde et la tirait avec elle vers sa chambre. Encore une fois Aubrey allait crier de colère lorsqu'elle remarquait la rouquine dans le lit de son amie. « Qui c'est ? » Demandait-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de la sirène.

Beca menait Aubrey du côté de la blessure de la rouquine et retirait les compresses plaines de sang. « _Aide-moi Aubrey ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire._ » Suppliait la brune qui s'agenouillait près de la tête de la rousse inconsciente.

« _Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital Beca, c'est grave ! »_ La capitaine commençait à paniquer aussi.

Beca secouait la tête et caressait le front de la rouquine. « _On ne peut pas l'emmener là-bas, personne ne doit la voir._ » Alors qu'elle voyait Aubrey froncé les sourcils et commencer à s'énerver, elle la coupait avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. « _Jure-moi que tu garderas le secret ?_ » Demandait sérieusement Beca.

Aubrey n'avait jamais vu son amie si sérieuse et inquiète, elle se contentait de hocher la tête alors qu'elle nettoyait la plaie de la hanche de la rouquine.

Dans un profond soupir, Beca attrapait le verre d'eau poser sur sa table de nuit et poussait la couverture sur la jambe droite de la sirène, elle découvrait sa jambe jusqu'aux genoux avant de faire tomber quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa peau. Rapidement quelques écailles bleues apparaissaient sur sa jambe.

Aubrey posait une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas hurler de surprise et peut-être un peu de peur. Son regard remontait rapidement au visage de la sirène inconsciente et elle l'examinait attentivement. Malgré sa pâleur, la douceur, la chaleur, la gentillesse rayonnait de son visage, de son corps. Lorsque Bree la regardait, elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Sans un mot, elle se penchait sur la hanche de la fille et commençait à y déposer de nombreuses sutures adhésives afin de refermer la plaie à la place de fil. Elle s'appliquait le plus possible et rapidement la plaie était fermée et ne saignait plus. Aubrey la recouvrait d'un pansement, elle recouvrait la jeune fille et posait une main sur le front de celle-ci, sa peau était froide.

Aubrey allait rapidement chercher des couvertures supplémentaires et la couvrait. Assise de l'autre côté de la tête de la sirène, la blonde la regardait avec émerveillement et en même temps incrédulité, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait une sirène sous les yeux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses doigts caressait la chevelure rouge de la fille, Beca était assise de l'autre côté et regardait la rouquine attentivement.

La tête de la jeune fille inconsciente se déplaçait lentement dans la direction des caresses dans ses cheveux, les doigts d'Aubrey gelaient en plein mouvement et elle regardait avec crainte la rousse qui ouvrait doucement les yeux vers elle. La capitaine retenait son souffle lorsque son regard tombait sur de beaux yeux bleu clair, la sirène examinait le visage de la femme penchée sur elle, après un moment, un petit sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres.

Aubrey avait l'impression que le soleil c'était lever tout à coup au milieu de la nuit, malgré son état, cette fille rayonnait de douceur et de gentillesse, les doigts d'Aubrey reprenaient leurs mouvements et la sirène soupirait de contentement. « _Bonjour._ » à la grande surprise de Beca la voie d'Aubrey était d'une incroyable douceur, elle souriait tendrement vers la rouquine. « _Je m'appelle Aubrey, comment tu t'appelles ?_ » Demandait-elle.

La sirène la regardait simplement, Bree pouvait voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Alors qu'elle allait parler de nouveau, elle voyait les yeux bleu clair se fermer lentement pour ne pas se rouvrir. Aubrey soupirait. « _Elle a besoin de repos, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, il faudra la faire manger et boire._ » Beca hochait simplement la tête, elle regardait la sirène avec inquiétude. « _Comment l'a tu trouver ?_ » Demandait Aubrey après un moment de silence.

Finalement la Dj levait les yeux vers son amie. « J _e crois que c'était elle que j'ai vu ce matin. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était alors je suis allé marcher au bord du lac se soir._ » Elle voyait la blonde commencer à froncer les sourcils, elle savait qu'elle allait se faire méchamment engueuler. « _Je sais c'était interdit et je n'aurais pas dû y aller, mais j'ai entendu des pleurs deux fois, mais chaque fois que j'ai essayé de m'approcher d'elle, elle s'enfuyait._ » Beca promenait un doigt le long du nez de la rouquine. « _J'ai fini par m'allonger dans l'herbe et chanter alors que je regardais le ciel et c'est elle qui est venu à moi._ » Beca regardait Aubrey de nouveau. « _Les sirènes n'existent pas Aubrey et je ne l'aurais pas cru si je n'avais pas vu sa queue. Merde Aubrey ! Elle est magnifique._ » Beca passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« _Moi aussi je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !_ » Aubrey réfléchissait silencieusement pendant un moment. « _Tu crois que la tempête l'a amené ici ?_ »

Beca pensait pendant une seconde aux mots de la blonde. « _Je ne voie pas d'autre option, elle n'était pas là hier et elle est salement blessée._ » Les filles restaient silencieuses pendant un moment, chacune perdue dans leurs propres pensés. Beca brisait finalement le silence. « _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Aubrey ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas Beca._ » Soupirait Aubrey, les heures passaient, le jour allait se lever et les filles allaient se réveiller. Elles demanderaient qui est la rouquine et que fait-elle ici. De plus elle ne la connaissait pas, même si elle ne se sentait pas en danger près d'elle, Aubrey ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle était dangereuse. « _Elle doit rester dans ta chambre pour le moment, nous verrons comment elle se comporte demain et à partir de là, nous déciderons de la suite._ »

« Très bien, va finir de dormir Bree, je reste avec elle. » La capitaine acquiesçait et quittait finalement la chambre après avoir ordonné à Beca de verrouiller sa porte, même si la rouquine n'était pas en état de sortir du lit, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. La sirène s'agitait un peu dans le lit et une expression de douleur se dessinait sur son visage, Beca ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer et la rassurer. Elle avait tenu tout le monde à l'écart d'elle pour pratiquement toute sa vie alors apporter de l'affection n'était pas vraiment son fort.

Elle se rappelait de leur première rencontre et rapidement la Dj attrapait son ordinateur et faiblement mettait de la musique. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sirène cessait de s'agiter et un soupir de contentement lui échappait. Beca ne pouvait retenir son sourire, la rouquine aimait apparemment la musique et la petite brune commençait à l'aimer de plus en plus. Bercer par la musique, Beca sombrait finalement dans le sommeil à côté de la sirène, alors qu'elle se tournait sur sa gauche dans son sommeil, elle posait une main au-dessus du cœur de la rouquine et soupirait de contentement lorsque les battements de cœur de celle-ci résonnaient sous sa paume.

Des bruits de rire réveillaient Beca, elle gémissait alors qu'elle était encore fatiguée. Elle se serait enfoncé sous ses couvertures si la raison pour laquelle elle avait veillée si tard ne lui traversait pas rapidement l'esprit. Elle ouvrait rapidement les yeux pour plonger dans un océan bleu. Son cœur battait vite, elle retenait son souffle et son corps était complètement figé. Après plusieurs minutes, les yeux de Beca se déplaçaient sur tout le visage de la rouquine qui était tourné vers elle et la regardait attentivement.

De plus en consciente de son propre corps, la petite Dj rougissait grandement alors qu'elle réalisait ou se trouvait sa main droite, elle la retirait rapidement du corps de la sirène. Beca se redressait et elle voyait le regard de la rouquine suivre son visage. « _Bonjour !_ » Disait-elle nerveusement alors qu'elle se grattait l'arrière de la tête. « _Tu te sens mieux ?_ » Après un moment et avoir réalisé que celle-ci ne parlait pas, elle frottait ses yeux avec ses mains.

« _Oui, merci !_ » Beca retirait rapidement les mains de ses yeux et regardait la sirène qui n'avait pas bougé. Pendant un moment elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu la douce voix.

« _Tu viens de parler ?_ » demandait finalement Beca, elle était suspendue aux lèvres de la rousse.

 _« Oui !_ » Beca aurait juré que son cœur avait failli jaillir hors de sa poitrine.

« _Tu parles !_ » soufflait-elle, puis elle fronçait les sourcils. « _Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu hier ?_ »

« _Je ne connaissais pas ta langue hier._ » Finalement les beaux yeux clairs se promenaient lentement autour de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé le monde qui se trouvait à la surface, elle ne savait même pas son existence. Tout était vraiment étrange pour elle, mais elle était désireuse de le découvrir et de connaitre ses habitants.

« _Tu veux dire que tu as appris à parler en une nuit ?_ _Et comment ?_ » Demandait la Dj stupéfaite.

Les yeux de la sirène se posaient de nouveau sur le regard bleu acier de la petite brune, elle la trouvait intéressante et intrigante. « _Oui, j'ai appris avec la musique._ » La sirène commençait à se relever lorsque sa hanche lui faisait terriblement mal et elle se laissait retomber sur le matelas dans un gémissement.

Beca posait une main sur son épaule. « _Ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas encore guéri._ » Le souci dans la voix de Beca la touchait profondément.

Finalement une drôle sensation attirait l'attention de la rouquine, elle ouvrait ses yeux en grand alors qu'elle tirait la couverture de son corps et voyait ses drôles de choses qui remplaçaient sa queue. Beca rouge comme une tomate avait rapidement détourné les yeux. La sirène posait ses mains sur ses jambes et elle les bougeait un peu. La sensation était étrange, elle ne savait pas que hors de l'eau sa queue se changerait en cela. Elle voulait les essayait et la rouquine se déplaçait au bord du lit et posait ses pieds au sol, le tapis chatouillait la plante de ses pieds, elle gloussait légèrement.

Beca c'était finalement tourner vers elle et esquissait un sourire alors qu'elle admirait le grand sourire de la sirène et l'éclat d'émerveillement dans ses yeux. Lentement la rouquine se hissait sur des jambes tremblantes, elle avait du mal à trouver son équilibre. Son gloussement se transformait en rire alors qu'il se balançait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle essayait de se stabiliser. Finalement elle trouvait comment ses jambes fonctionnaient et elle se déplaçait dans la pièce avec joie, ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur ses jambes, mais lorsqu'elle passait devant un grand miroir, elle s'arrêtait devant et admirait son reflet. La sirène se regardait sous toutes les coutures et surtout les nouvelles parties de son corps, elle trouvait vraiment mignonnes ses fesses rondes.

Beca luttait pour ne pas rire au comportement de la rouquine, elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Beca fronçait les sourcils à sa remarque, depuis quand elle trouvait une fille mignonne. Mais l'excitation de la rouquine était contagieuse, finalement son regard tombait sur le corps de la sirène et elle réalisait que celle-ci était encore nue, elle se levait et allait chercher un vêtement lorsque quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

La sirène se tournait vivement vers la porte, Beca lui demandait de garder le silence alors qu'elle parlait s'en l'ouvrir. « _Oui ?!_ »

« _Ouvre-moi Beca._ » Ordonnait Aubrey dans sa barbe. La petite Dj soupirait à l'exigence de son amie, la douceur était un de ces traits les plus dominants. La blonde entrait dans la chambre avec un plateau, elle allait parler lorsque son regard se posait sur la rouquine nue qui lui souriait, sa bouche tombait dans la stupéfaction.

« _Bonjour Aubrey !_ » sa voix était douce et Aubrey était encore plus surprise.

« _Bonjour, je . . . heu . . . Comment te sens-tu ?_ » Demandait finalement la blonde alors qu'elle posait le plateau sur le bureau de Beca et allait dans son placard.

La sirène se regardait de nouveau dans le miroir et commençait à manipuler ses cheveux. « _Merci pour ce que tu as fait, je ne saigne plus._ »

Aubrey ressortait de la penderie et regardait Beca. Celle-ci s'approchait d'elle et parlait doucement à son oreille.

« _Elle a appris à parler pendant la nuit avec la musique que je lui ai fait écouter_. » Aubrey ressemblait à un poisson et Beca ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, seulement lorsqu'elle regardait dans la direction de la sirène, elle aussi ressemblait à un poisson aussi.

La sirène avait libéré une partie sa chevelure rousse, ils étaient longs, atteignant ses reins, de larges boucles couraient sur toute la longueur et avec les rayons du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre faisait ses cheveux de la couleur du feu, ils étaient brillants et clairs. Elle avait laissé les pierres dans ses cheveux et ils retenaient la moitié supérieure de sa chevelure. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus beaux avec sa chevelure libre, sa peau prenait une teinte de lait. Elle était magnifique et les filles en perdaient leurs mots.

Finalement Aubrey levait la robe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et passait la tête de la rouquine au travers. Elle l'aidait à passer ses bras dans les fines bretelles de la légère robe d'été. Elle était d'un bleu saphir profond, d'une couleur unie elle rendait la beauté de la sirène encore plus visible.

La rouquine caressait délicatement le tissu et offrait un sourire aussi brillant que le soleil à la blonde qui ne pouvait retenir le sien, cette fille avait envouté son cœur. La sirène embrassait la joue de la blonde et tournait sur elle-même. « _Merci c'est vraiment joli ! Je m'appelle Chloé !_ »


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une grande amitié se forme

_**Chapitre 3 – Une grande amitié se forme**_

« _Je m'appelle Chloé !_ »

Aubrey la regardait la bouche ouverte, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Finalement elle offrait un doux sourire à la rouquine et se trouvait de plus en plus charmée par sa gentillesse. La sirène s'approchait et l'embrassait sur la joue avant de marcher en chancelant vers le lit et le plateau qu'elle venait d'apporter.

Beca regardait sa capitaine qui avait une main sur sa joue et elle rougissait, elle regardait Chloé qui l'avait embrassé et elle ne savait pas quoi penser. La sirène regardait ce qui se trouvait sur l'assiette, elle n'avait jamais vu de telles choses. Finalement elle se tournait vers les filles qui la regardaient attentivement.

« _Heu, je . . . ._ » Elle rougissait légèrement et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. « _Je ne suis jamais remonté à la surface, papa disait que c'était trop dangereux._ » Elle souriait timidement.

« _Comment a tu fais pour arriver ici ?_ » Demandait Beca alors qu'elle prenait place à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle remarquait que le sourire de Chloé tombait un peu.

« _Papa m'avait dit que maman était allé auprès de ma tante parce qu'un requin l'avait blessé auprès du récif de corail. J'étais en route pour la rejoindre, mais la tempête m'est tombé dessus avant que me rende compte qu'elle était là._ » La rouquine regardait finalement dans les yeux bleus foncé de Beca avant de continuer. « _J'ai essayé de sortir de la vague, mais elle m'a projeté contre des rochers et j'ai perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ce lac et je ne savais pas comment sortir de là._ » Malgré son petit sourire, une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Aubrey s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Chloé et posait une main sur celles jointes de la sirène. « _Maintenant que tu peux marcher, nous pouvons te conduire à la mer et tu pourras rentrer chez toi._ »

Chloé se levait et allait regarder par la fenêtre, elle avait toujours aimé le soleil et pour la première fois, elle le voyait directement et pas au travers de l'eau. _« J'ai toujours voulu voir le monde de la surface, mais papa disait que c'était trop dangereux et que vous me tuerait immédiatement._ » Elle regardait les étudiants marcher sur les trottoirs et parler, rire, s'amuser. Ce monde était vraiment différent du sien et elle voulait le découvrir.

Beca fronçait les sourcils et Aubrey était stupéfaite. « _Ton père t'a dit que les humains te tueraient si tu remontais à la surface ?_ » La colère résonnait dans les mots de la petite Dj.

Chloé se tournait vivement vers les filles dans la confusion. _« Oui !_ »

« _C'est stupide !_ » Alors que la petite brune allait s'énerver, Aubrey attrapait son avant-bras. « _Beca, même si nous le ne lui aurons rien fait, tu sais comme moi que certains l'enfermeraient volontiers pour l'étudier._ » La colère de Beca retombait dans la honte car elle savait qu'Aubrey avait raison. « _C'est vrai qu'il y a de mauvaise personne qui te feront volontiers du mal._ »

Chloé s'asseyait de nouveau entre les filles, elle arborait un très grand sourire. « _Votre monde est comme le mien, il y a des gens bien, comme de mauvaises personnes._ » Elle attrapait les mains des filles et les serrait. _« Je suis heureuse d'être tombé sur vous deux !_ » Elle embrassait chacune sur la joue avant de se pencher sur le plateau d'Aubrey. « _Ça sent drôlement bon, mais sa une drôle de tête !_ » Elle riait aux éclats. « Vous manger ça ? » Demandait-elle dans l'excitation. Les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, elle était trop adorable.

Aubrey lui indiquait ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette. « _Ça c'est des crêpes, tu vas adorer !_ » elle donnait la fourchette à Chloé qui l'examinait attentivement, la blonde prenait sa main et lui montrait comment la tenir avant de l'aider à couper un morceau de crêpes et de l'amener à sa bouche. Les filles souriaient aux grimaces de la sirène alors qu'elle mettait le petit morceau de crêpe dans sa bouche pour finalement sourire grandement.

« _Oh ! ! C'est vraiment bon !_ » S'exclamait-elle avant d'essayer se couper un morceau avec le couteau, elle sortait un petit bout de sa langue dans la concentration, Beca la trouvait vraiment adorable, Aubrey avait l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur qu'elle éduquait, l'enthousiasme enfantin de Chloé était charmant. « _J'ai réussi !_ » S'écriait-elle fièrement et les filles riaient fort.

Aubrey lui tendait un verre. « _Tiens, voici du jus d'orange._ » Chloé le buvait avec joie et souriait dans son verre au premier gout.

Après être rassasié, elle remerciait la blonde et regardait ses jambes. « _C'est quoi ça ?_ » Demandait-elle en indiquant ses jambes. Elle repoussait la robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse et caressait sa peau, elle était étonnée de sa douceur, elle pouvait sentir les muscles forts en dessous.

Beca regardait les jambes de la sirène avec adoration, elle les trouvait magnifiques et elle avait envie de tendre la main pour les caresser. La peau était envoûtante et Beca se léchait les lèvres rapidement.

« _Ce sont des jambes._ » Aubrey posait ses doigts sur la cuisse de Chloé. « _Voici ta cuisse._ » Elle glissait plus bas, Chloé ouvrait de grands yeux alors que sa peau frissonnait au toucher. « _Voici ton genou._ » ses doigts continuaient leur descente. « _Ton mollet._ » Elle regardait attentivement ses doigts alors qu'il caressait la peau lisse et délicate. « _Ta cheville et ton pied._ » Chloé regardait la blonde la bouche grande ouverte, tout comme Beca, mais celle-ci pouvait sentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle n'aimait pas le comportement d'Aubrey envers leur nouvelle amie.

Chloé souriait finalement à la blonde, malgré son côté flagrant d'autorité, elle montrait une douceur qui touchait Chloé. « _Elles sont aussi sensibles pour vous ?_ » Demandait la rousse avec curiosité, son cops avait frissonné tout entier à la caresse d'Aubrey et elle avait aimé ça.

Aubrey souriait à Chloé. « _Cela dépend des personnes, mais oui elles sont sensibles à certains endroits, mais . . ._ » Elle fronçait les sourcils, elle ignorait quel âge pouvait bien avoir Chloé et ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui parler de ses choses-là.

Beca soupirait de frustration et finalement se levait rapidement, les filles la regardaient avec confusion. « _Je descends voir les filles, je reviens plus tard !_ »

Chloé attrapait rapidement le poignet de Beca et la retenait. La Dj regardait la sirène et tombait sur un regard inquiet. « _Tu reviens ?_ » La petite brune pouvait entendre le petit espoir dans sa voix.

« _Bien sûr !_ » Elle offrait un doux sourire à la rouquine avant de sortir de la chambre.

Aubrey avait un petit sourire alors qu'elle regardait son amie sortir de la chambre, elle pouvait voir la jalousie sur son visage. Malgré son côté, renfermer, la capitaine des Bella avait vu les sentiments de Beca pour Chloé, la petite brune se laissait toucher, elle rougissait aux sourires de la sirène et à ses baisers. Aubrey n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Beca était charmé par la magnifique rousse, mais elle connaissait aussi très bien Beca Mitchell. Rebelle dans l'âme et surtout terriblement solitaire, elle avait changé depuis son arrivée chez les Bella, mais en ce qui concernait l'amour et les sentiments, elle était restée la même et Aubrey savait que le seul moyen de pousser Beca dans les bras de Chloé était de la rendre jalouse. « _Dit moi Chloé, quel âge as-tu ?_ »

La sirène la regardait étonnée avant de se concentrer pour réfléchir. « _Cela dépend._ » Répondait-elle distraitement alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un calendrier.

« _De quoi ?_ » Demandait Aubrey surprise.

Chloé se retournait vers la blonde alors qu'elle avait compris comment les Humains calculaient le temps. « _Si on compte comme chez moi, ou chez vous._ » Aubrey la regardait avec les sourcils froncés, la rouquine riait doucement. « _Chez moi j'ai 21 000 ans._ » La bouche d'Aubrey était grande ouverte et Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire alors qu'elle s'approchait de la blonde et avec un doigt sous son menton, elle lui refermait la bouche. « _Chez vous cela fait 21 ans._ »

Un sourire se glissait sur les lèvres d'Aubrey. « _Cool, tu as presque mon âge ! J'ai 22 ans._ » La capitaine appréciait vraiment Chloé, elle était rafraîchissante, son sourire et sa joie de vivre faisaient d'elle un petit soleil et pour la première fois, quelqu'un était capable d'adoucir le comportement d'Aubrey. « _Tu as des frères et des sœurs Chloé ?_ »

La sirène se levait rapidement et allait à la fenêtre, avant de se tourner vers la vitre, Aubrey avait aperçu une larme roulée sur sa joue, rapidement elle se levait et enlaçait la rousse par-derrière, elle entourait ses épaules avec ses bras et la tirait contre elle. Chloé sanglotait dans ses bras alors que sa tête tombait contre l'épaule de la blonde. « _Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je suis désolé._ »

« _Non !_ » La sirène secouait la tête avant de placer son visage dans le cou de la blonde. « _C'est arrivé i ans et je suis encore triste._ » Aubrey resserrait ses bras autour de Chloé, elle posait sa joue contre le haut de la chevelure rousse. « _J'avais un petit frère, Oren, il avait 4 ans._ » Aubrey pouvait sentir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Chloé alors qu'elle se souvenait de lui. « _Il était beau, il avait les cheveux de la couleur du soleil comme papa. Il a failli ne jamais naître, maman était tombée très malade et ils avaient failli mourir tous les deux. Mais ils ont survécu et j'ai eu le plus beau des petits frères, seulement après ça, maman ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant._ » Aubrey se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. « _Oren souriait tout le temps et il était très curieux, on jouait pendant des heures._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de Chloé pour tomber sur la poitrine d'Aubrey. « _Un bateau c'est échouer au-dessus de chez nous, une drôle de substance noire a recouvert tout notre royaume, papa appelait ça la mort noire, nous sommes partis vite loin de là, mais c'était trop tard, Oren était tombé malade et il est mort deux jours plus tard. Après ça, papa est devenu plus en colère et nous a interdit de s'approcher des Humains et de remonter à la surface, je devais découvrir le soleil à mes 16 000 ans, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait._ »

Aubrey retenait ses larmes, elle était triste pour la petite rousse dans ses bras, elle se raclait la gorge. « _Je comprends mieux maintenant._ »

La sirène levait la tête vers la blonde et la regardait dans les yeux, Aubrey était sans voix par les magnifiques yeux bleu clair de Chloé. « _Je ne blâme pas les hommes pour cela, c'était un accident. Autre chose aurait très bien pu le tuer, notre monde à ses dangers, surtout pour un enfant. Mais le chagrin de mon père c'est changer en colère, je crois que c'est sa manière de rester debout, de ne pas céder sous le poids de sa peine._ »

Aubrey passait une main dans les cheveux de Chloé. « _Certains Humains aussi réagissent ainsi face à la perte d'un être aimé._ »

Elles restaient ainsi pendant un moment en silence, dans le confort et la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Chloé aurait aimé avoir une grande sœur, elle aurait aimé avoir connu Aubrey à ce moment-là.

Beca était dans le salon, elle regardait la télé avec Stacie et Cr. Voilà deux heures qu'elle était descendu s'assurer qu'aucune des Bella ne fassent une entrer impromptu dans la chambre de Beca, elle était retenue en otage par les filles et tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était son amie seule dans sa chambre avec la fille qui commençait à vraiment lui plaire.

La Dj avait déjà eu quelques petits béguins par le passé, Jesse était sa dernière histoire, mais comme à chaque fois, elle s'ennuyait au bout d'un moment. Parler et passer du temps avec son petit ami était devenu une corvée, un devoir et elle finissait par se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Pourtant avec Chloé c'était différent, déjà parce qu'elle était une sirène et en plus une fille. Beca n'avait jamais envisagé de sortir avec une fille avant la rouquine, mais ce qui était vraiment différent c'était que dès le début, elle avait envie des contacts physiques. Les baisers que Chloé déposait sur ses joues, elle adorait cela secrètement alors qu'avec d'autres, elle se serait rapidement éloigner, c'être endormi près d'elle et réveiller à ses côtés avait été un plaisir pour Beca.

Elle aimait cet éclat dans les yeux de la rousse lorsqu'elle s'émerveillait de quelques choses, son sourire qu'elle offrait si facilement lorsqu'elle vous regardait, la douceur et la gentillesse dans ses gestes et dans ses mots, cette innocence dans son regard. Sans oublier son incroyable corps, Beca ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver rien quand y repensant.

Finalement un bruit dans les escaliers tirait Beca de ses pensées, elle voyait Aubrey descendre, suivi de près par Chloé, les filles riaient doucement ensemble. La bouche de Beca allait sèche alors qu'elle admirait la sirène. Ses cheveux étaient en partie tirer sur le côté gauche de sa tête et retenu par son bijou de pierres précieuses en forme de fleurs et de feuilles, ils tombaient lâches sur son épaule et dans son dos dans de larges boucles. Elle portait toujours une robe, mais celle-ci était blanche à fine bretelle qui atteignait le dessus de ses genoux. Au pied elle portait de petites sandalettes blanches à talon. Les yeux de Chloé étaient encore plus clairs et plus brillant et Beca ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Stacie et Cr avaient levé la tête au bruit, elles regardaient l'inconnu avec curiosité et intérêt. « _Aubrey, qui est ton amie ?_ » Demandait Stacie alors qu'elle se levait et s'approchait des filles, Cynthia-Rose la suivait de près, la faim se lisait dans son regard. Beca n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait toujours Chloé.

La capitaine portait un bras sur les épaules de la rouquine et la tournait vers les filles. « _Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, voici Chloé. Chloé voici une partie des Bella._ » Chloé leur souriait grandement et les filles étaient charmées.

Stacie levait un sourcil et arborait un sourire de séductrice. « _Qu'est-ce qu'une douce fille comme toi fait avec notre capitaine nazie ?_ » Aubrey rugissait de désapprobation et Stacie souriait encore plus.

« _Stacie Conrad comment oses-tu m'appeler Nazie ? J'aime l'ordre et l'organisation !_ » Elle criait fort de colère.

Chloé portait une main sur une joue d'Aubrey et embrassait délicatement l'autre, elle souriait avec tendresse à la grande blonde alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa joue, puis regardait les filles qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte devant elle. Dans un petit sourire taquin, Chloé portait un doigt sous chacun des mentons des filles et refermait leur bouche. « _Avec moi, elle est douce, gentille et attentionnée ! Je l'aime beaucoup !_ » Avec cela, Aubrey attrapait la main de Chloé et la tirait avec elle vers la cuisine, elle leur donnait un dernier sourire arrogant avant de quitter la pièce.

L'ai renfrogné et la jalousie dans le regard de Beca n'échappaient pas du tout à Aubrey. Chloé n'avait pas vraiment de limite avec les autres et encore moins avec Aubrey, les filles se voyaient plus comme deux sœurs, deux confidentes, deux amies. Alors tout était platonique entre elles, elles le savaient, mais autour cela pouvait porter à confusion et Aubrey allait en jouer pour pousser son petit Hobbit à révéler ses sentiments à la rouquine.

De plus, Aubrey se sentait très protectrice envers la sirène, elle voulait à protéger. Elles se connaissaient à peine, mais ses deux heures de discussion profonde avec Chloé avaient été si faciles, Aubrey avait le sentiment d'avoir toujours connu la rousse, cette fille la connaissait mieux que qui conque en deux heures que la plupart des filles qui l'entouraient. Alors oui, Aubrey allait veiller sur Chloé et lui faire découvrir tout ce que son monde à de plus beau à offrir, elle voulait faire plaisir à la sirène.

Son programme commençait par un déjeuner extraordinaire, cuisiner avec une sirène allait être vraiment amusant et Aubrey ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire.

Beca avait suivi les filles dans la cuisine, elle ne voulait plus les laisser seuls. La complicité qu'elles partageaient si facilement énervait véritablement Beca qui se sentait aussi un peu triste. Elle se détestait de ne pas être en mesure d'être si à l'aise qu'Aubrey a montrée de l'affection envers Chloé, d'ailleurs, elle était vraiment surprise du comportement de sa capitaine. Aubrey n'avait jamais en deux ans d'amitié montré tant de douceur envers une autre personne, même les Bella don Beca savait pertinemment que la blonde les aimait énormément. Pourquoi c'était différent cette fois, pourquoi elle était si ouverte et accueillante, mais lorsque les yeux de Beca tombaient sur Chloé qui regardait et écoutait avec joie et enthousiasme à peine contrôler ce qu'Aubrey lui disait, la Dj savait que ce n'était pas Aubrey, mais Chloé qui faisait la différence.

Son doux sourire, cette sensation d'être en face du soleil lorsqu'elle vous souriait ou que ses yeux brillaient. Sa beauté, sa douceur, sa fragilité et en même temps sa force, tout en cette fille vous charmait et vous adoucissait, elle vous faisait sentir en confiance avec elle, en sécurité. La sirène Chloé vous touchait en plein cœur et vous adorez ça !


End file.
